terran_empire_australiafandomcom-20200214-history
Knighthood
Knighthood in the Terran Empire has drastically changed, divided into three categories of knighthood, it plays a far more active role in Imperial society. There are three categories of knighthood, a general knighthood, a Territorial Knight and an Unparagoned Knight. Territorial Knight A Knight of a territory (dependent on their territory of residence) is granted to those who have shown great prowess as a current service member or retired service member. This knighthood is granted by the lord or lady of said territory. As a knight of a territory you are entitled to benefits that include a basic income, a pension, the granting of a coat of arms and free travel across the empire. A territorial knight is the only knighthood that can be granted to military personnel no longer in active service. Knights of Terra, Luna and Mars ' ' A Knight of Terra, Luna and Mars is granted to current service members who have shown great prowess and respectability. They themselves are divided into four ranks of knight, an Imperial Knight, a Governmental Knight, a Marked Defender and a High Knight. The Imperial Knights are tasked with defence of the Monarchy, and only the Knights of Terra fulfill this role. Governmental Knights are defenders of the government and all three authorities fulfill this role. Marked Defenders defend the families of Unparagoned Marked Knights. Finally High Knights are military personnel of high achievement and are greatly respected. Their knighthood grant's them the authority to advise and serve alongside unit commanders, such as marines or other special forces units. All ranks receive benefits that includes free travel across the empire, reduced living costs in granting authority, granting of a free coat of arms, a custom designed armour and weapon set and a full pension. Unparagoned Marked Knight An Unparagoned Marked Knight is granted to active military personnel that have shown great prowess and are greatly respected. The monarch only grant's this knighthood to those they consider to be vital assets to the Empire. They are granted the authority to operate as an agent of the Empire and are divided into three ranks, Gold, Red and Blue. Golden Marked Knights work on missions of vital importance for the monarch, these missions involve spying, espionage, arrest of high values targets and they have the authority to execute on behalf of the Empire. They can grant field knighthoods, the knights are known as SubKni and serve at the behest of the Marked Knight. Red Marked Knights are similar to Golden rank, however they do not have the authority to execute or grant field Knighthoods. They also must report to the monarch prior to every mission, if it is safe to do so, this is called the Marked Mission Declaration and is designed to prevent knights from taking too many liberties. Red Knights are also bound by all laws. Finally Blue Knights are similar to High Knights, however they serve alongside commanders of battalions, aboard ships or starships but also carry out missions on the monarchs behalf. They must report to the monarch, the protector of the realm or the executive committee every twenty five days. They receive the benefits of free travel across the Empire, reduced living costs in granting authority, granting of a coat of arms, a custom designed armour and weapon set, a full pension and a communication line to the monarch and protector of the realm. Category:Knighthood Category:Award Category:Knight Category:Knights Category:Unparagoned Category:Marked Category:Territorial Category:Service